vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Maul
|-|Phantom Menace= |-|Clone Wars= |-|Solo= |-|Rebels= Summary Maul was a Dathomirian Zabrak and the apprentice of Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith. The son of Mother Talzin, he was trained by Sidious as a Sith assassin and became an incredibly skilled duelist. Though he supposedly died on Naboo at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi, he resurfaced years later, having survived through his sheer hatred. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-C, possibly 7-A | 5-B Name: Darth Maul Origin: Star Wars Age: 22 (The Phantom Menace), 35 (The Clone Wars), 52 (Rebels) Gender: Male Classification: Dathomirian Zabrak (Nightbrother), Dark Lord of the Sith (formerly), Mand'alor (formerly), Crime Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordsman and Martial Artist, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (He can use the Force to compel others to kill themselves and kill other telepaths with mental attacks), Illusion Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Can use Mechu-deru to intuitively understand and manipulate mechanical systems), Limited Power Nullification against Jedi and other Light Side Force users, Rage Power, Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to the likes of Dooku. Briefly faced off against Aayla Secura and Mace Windu, albeit escaped in the end with assistance. Fought and defeated Qui-Gon Jinn) | Large Town level, possibly Mountain level (Comparable to Ahsoka Tano. Word of God confirms that he is close in power & skill to Old Ben Kenobi) | Planet level (Matched and ultimately defeated Qui-Gon Jinn and fought on par with Obi-Wan after his return. Should be at least comparable to members of the Jedi High Council, such as Yarael Poof). Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed augmented by precognition (Comparable to Obi-Wan and Dooku) | Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed augmented by precognition | Relativistic with FTL combat speed (Comparable to the likes of Obi-Wan) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class M with telekinesis (Superior to Savage Opress and comparable to Dooku) | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class M with telekinesis | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class G with telekinesis (Comparable to Darth Vader and Dooku) Striking Strength: Large Town Class with Force Amplification (Overwhelmed General Grievous in a contest of strength) | Large Town Class, possibly Mountain Class with Force Amplification | Planet Class with Force Amplification Durability: Wall level (Should be at least as durable as other Dathomirian Nightbrothers, who are durable enough to stay consious even after being slammed face-first into a solid stone floor with enough force to make a small crater), Large Town level with Force Amplification (Can endure Force Lightning from Dooku) | Wall level, Large Town level, possibly Mountain level with Force Amplification | Street level, Planet level with Force Amplification Stamina: Very high. Maul was able to outlast Qui-Gon Jinn during their fight on Naboo, and was also able to survive being bisected by Obi-Wan, sustaining himself through his hatred alone. Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with telekinesis, Interstellar with telepathy and sensing Standard Equipment: His double-bladed lightsaber / saberstaff, and the Darksaber. Intelligence: Maul is an incredibly skilled duelist and assassin who is skilled in manipulation and misdirection. His skill was such that he was able to match both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at once during their duel on Naboo, ultimately defeating Qui-Gon when he led him into a smaller space that would not allow him to use Form IV to its full potential, depriving him of his defense and allowing Maul to overwhelm him. A master of Form VII, Juyo, Maul preferred to rely on his sheer skill and strength to defeat opponents, but still made use of Dun Möch to break his opponent's concentration and goad them into giving into their emotions. Despite this, he retains the most critical flaw of the Sith, overconfidence, which led to his bisection on Naboo. Weaknesses: Maul is prone to overconfidence. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Form VII: Juyo:' Known as the Way of the Vornskr and the Ferocity Form, Juyo is the seventh of the seven forms of Lightsaber combat, known as the most vicious form. Developed for the purpose of one-on-one duels, Juyo was a ferocious, chaotic style with a heavy focus on offense. Relying upon bold, direct, and unpredictable attacks, Juyo uses powerful movements with great force to overpower and outmatch opponents. Requiring intense focus and drawing upon Maul's emotions, Juyo's strength grows as Maul's rage intensifies. While Maul's primary form is Juyo, he also has knowledge of other forms. '- Heart stun:' An arcane Sith technique that allows the user to stop the beating of their opponent's heart, either keeping them in stasis or killing them outright. '- Mechu-deru:' A dark side Force power that allows Maul to intuitively understand and manipulate mechanical systems, imbuing them with the Force and bending them to his will. He can also use this to build upon and modify these systems. '- Mind tricks:' A spectrum of Force powers that revolve around mental attacks. These powers can be used to read minds and communicate thoughts, cause hallucinations, along with outright controlling the minds of others, allowing Maul to force them to do whatever he wants, such as making others commit suicide. '- Telekinesis:' Using the Force, Maul can move and manipulate matter with the power of his mind. He can use this to blast opponents with walls of telekinetic force to knock them back, deflect projectile attacks, disarm opponents, and, most famously, strangle an opponent by telekinetically choking them and crushing their throat. Key: Canon (Prequel Trilogy) | Canon (Rebels) | Legends Note: Respect thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Psychics Category:Rage Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Sith